Point Of No Return
by BrainDamage
Summary: Takes place before the movie. Xander meets someone new in a rather unexpected way,then the world turns in a continueous car race.No romance involved.Please R&R.
1. Road Rage 1

A/N : Damn ! I wanted to be the first writer that wrote a xXx fic, but......whatever, I hope you'll enjoy it and give me lots and lots of reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Point Of No Return   
  
  
  
  
You don't even feel the pain.....   
  
  
  
  
Darkness everywhere.But they can hear theme , they're screaming his name , they're screaming the other's name .Adrenaline. looks at him , he's rough , he's big and he's mad.  
The engine is gonna burn.  
  
"3...."  
  
  
How much does the life worth now?  
  
"2...."  
  
  
Nothin'..........Should it give u-  
  
"1 !"  
  
  
  
Too much is not enough   
Nobody said this stuff,   
makes any sense   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No return now.  
  
  
The car rushed in full speed ahead , like a bullet from a 9mm gun.He's reching the car is screaming.  
  
  
  
We're hooked again   
The point of no return   
See how the buildings burn   
Light up the night   
Such a pretty sight   
  
  
  
  
Press the gas , harder , until it hits the floor. The mirror reflects its image , he pulls his gun out and before anything else, time stops for a second ,the mirror is shot down and falls on the highway .  
The black Porsche follows the crimson jeep and shoots in the back windows and the window breaks in millions of pieces.  
Her hair drfts away in all directions and the speed goes maximum . The fear is gone , the adrenaline rushing into the blood . The Porsche pushes the Jeep in the back , causing the Jeep to deviate from its direction.   
She suddenly rotates the wheels in the left.  
  
  
"Let's see who dies !"  
  
  
Adrenaline, keeps me in the game   
Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain   
Wilder than your wildest dreams   
and you're going to the extremes   
You taste adrenaline   
  
  
  
The Porsche switches its direction , confused for a couple of seconds.The cars are standing one in front of eachother , the two drivers looking into eachothers eyes, provoking one another.  
  
  
adrenaline   
adrenaline   
You don't even feel the pain   
  
? through an empty night   
It's only you and I,   
who understand,   
there is no plan   
Get closer to the thrill   
Only time can kill   
It's in your eyes   
It's so alive   
  
  
The man , black hair , black beard , an earring perforating his eyebrow and a tattoo goes up his neck.His hand tightens in a fist ,the light making his silver rings shine.  
  
She , hair ruffled in all directions because of the wind , four earring in her ear , and a black one in her nose.Her dark eyes, conturated with black eyeliner, don't blink.  
  
  
Adrenaline, keeps me in the game   
Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain   
Wilder than you wildest pain   
and you're going to the extremes   
You taste adrenaline   
  
She suddenly starts her car pressing the gas , the wheels screaming for the highway, screaming because of the pressure , raging with the gasoline  
  
  
  
  
.Run through the speed of sound   
Everything slows you down,   
and all the colors that surround you,   
bleed into one   
? you really need   
Is just way to find the speed   
and then you will achieve   
Escape philosphy   
  
Too much is not enough   
Nobody gave it up   
I'm not the kind to lay down and die  
  
  
The Prosche speeds after her.   
  
  
Barrier.The lights turn red. Stop.  
  
  
The Jeeps goes on.  
  
The train is heard coming , its lights shining within the night.Her breathing and heartbeats goes to extreme . The bets were set , the ramp was put.   
In front , the black ramp stood like a mutant she had to jump over. The train is close.  
  
  
Breathe now. 1 , 2 , 3........  
  
  
  
AND GO !!!  
  
  
  
Adrenaline, keeps me in the game   
Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain   
Wilder than you wildest dreams   
and you're going to the extremes   
You taste adrenaline   
Adrenaline, screaming out your name   
Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain   
Wilder than you wildest dreams   
You taste adrenaline   
  
  
  
  
The car jumps up on the ramp and off it , into the air   
  
  
  
  
Adrenaline , adrenaline  
adrenaline,adrenaline  
adrenaline  
  
  
  
The wheels move in the void of the air , the car flies above the train   
  
  
You don't even feel the pain   
You don't even feel the pain  
  
  
  
  
And crushes down to the cement , with the protection bar scratching it ,something feels slippery on the road , the car loses control and turns in circles twice with 190km/h , the speed causing the wheels to turn in , and the car is rushing without the driver's will into the intersection in front of it . She tries to take control of it , but the wheels won't listen and the suspension got its own will.  
The other cars pass and honk all around , the world is spinning round and round .  
  
Full speed , it turns once again and the left part , the driver's , smashes into a wall.  
  
  
  
  
going to the extremes..........   
there's nothing in between.....   
you don't even feel the pain.....   
feel the pain..... 


	2. Xander

She opened her eyes . What the hell went wrong ? Did she won ?  
She found herself tightened by the safety belt , with the part where she was in a wall. She recalled what happened a few moments ago. She looked around and saw people staring at her , and cars stopping by .  
  
Was that a police siren she heard ?  
Her eyes widened and she practically ripped the safety belt off her body , trying to get out. As she separated her back from the seat , a sharp pain went trough her right arm . In her arm laid deep a piece of broken glass from the smashed window. She gazed at it , biting her lower lip . She put her fingers on the small part of glass that was out of her arm . She breathed once or twice , and pulled it out .  
The wound was free from pressure and the blood started to rush on her hand .She knew that in a couple of moments she will feel har hand and body numb , so she had to move fast. The sirens were closer now , people were screaming something.....  
  
She tried to start the car again . It didn't worked .  
" Come on , baby ! Come on !! " She screamed , hitting the pedals with her havey boots.  
The car made a low sound and the gasoline started to rush inside.  
" Yes !"  
She waited for a couple of seconds for the people around to back away as soon as they heard the engine running. She pressed with force on the pedal and the car started full speed ahead , right trough the intersection . She didn't cared about the people screaming and the sound of the sudden breaks as she passed with almost 200 Km/h on the street. She just hoped she won't hit anyone.  
  
Behind her she heard the police sirens. She looked behind and , indeed, two cars were following her . Why ? She was sure it wasn't because of the accident , they knew ! They knew about the race ! She should of listened and not get into this today . But God damn it , she had the fast car here !!  
  
She hurried as she tried to get theme dizzy , get lost trough the streets , but they were still after her. She had to think fast !  
She recalled a bridge in the other side of the town . Under it were tons and tons of boxes used for the furniture of the near factory . She could jump with the car off the bridge , on the boxes and speed ahead on the highway , trough that shortcut...... WHAT IS SHE THINKING ?? The bridge is very very VERY high !  
  
She opened the door and backed away from it as she entered in the back of a truck with it. The door fell behind her , into the wheels of the Policemen's cars. That slowed theme down a bit. The wind started to blow her hair and sting her eyes.The windshield was broken too.  
  
She continued to speed up a lonely street , when she saw behind her another car coming from a street on her right , flshing its lights at her . What the hell.....? She didn't stopped . But the other car , witch proved to be a C-Class Mercedes as far as she saw, approached her until it reached the same speed and paralell line. The window went down and a face vaguely familiar to her was revealed , but she still didn't knew who he was.  
  
" Kid ! Jump in ! " She heard a powerful voice.  
" I'm NOT a kid and I'm NOT gonna jump !" She screamed looking behind her at the police cars.  
" The car won't last long ! "'  
" I KNOW THAT ! "  
" Than jump ! "  
" No can do stranger ! Thanks for the help anyways ! " She replied saluting him and trying to speed up ." Besides, the windows are too small for me to jump in !"  
The man opened the back door and speeded with it in a wall , and the silver door flew in the air and fell on a near parked car . He speeded close to her again with no problem.  
" See ? Now you have enough room to jump !" He said faking annoyance.  
The young woman looked at him like he was nuts . Why was he helping her ? No , WHO was he ? He seemed so familiar...... The police sirens approaching woke her up from her short trail of thought. Her car was starting to make funny noises . The man was right and she knew it : it wouldn't last long enough for her to escape. She looked at the man and the car once again . He moved his head and widened his eyes like asking " Are you jumping ? I'm waiting !"  
" Fucking shit ! I've ended up jumping from cars when I could of worked as an advertising manager or something....." She talked with herself while trying to get rid of the seatbelt that fell between her legs and it was tripping her , not letting her to reach the pedals.  
" Are you comin ' ? " The man asked again .  
" Hold on ! "  
She screamed to him. She put her hands on the edges from where the door flew , while her car was losing control without its driver and stretched her right hand towards the other one and reached for it and jumped ! Her hands were holding tight the hot metal as her feet slipped and her boots were scratching the road .She made one final effort and lifted her legs and fell on the leather seat. trough the back window she saw her car turning left and entering a store.  
  
The bald man just looked behind and when he was assured she was safe he turned suddenly on a street and on another , and another , and another......in a matter of minutes the Policemen lost their traces. As far as she realized , that was his plan , and he was sure knowing where he was going because he stopped like he had no care in the world in a rather public place . Maybe he thought that cars without doors were the latest fashion.  
" Kid , you pulled a nice stunt on the ramp..... " He said looking for something on the seat next to him.  
She realized she was staring . So it was HIM ! The white T-shirt , those huge tattoos on his arms and the leather pants....no doubt it was him . She recalled seeing him between all those men , awaitng for the thrill of a stunt race . He was one of the men that advised both of theme ( her and her adversary ) to run as hell if police comes . She shook her head and frowned , looking at him.  
" I'm not a kid , I turned 20 four months ago ! And thanks ! And why did you ...um...'saved' me ? Who are you anyway ? "  
  
He turned fully towards her and threw a camera in her arms .  
" Xander Cage . On the tape inside that you have your stunt as I saw it .....and on these --- He showed 3 tapes ---- the stunt from 3 diffrent angles . " His voice sounded lower than she recalled it .  
" Yeah....so ? "  
" You can sell it for enough money to allow you to participate in another race. Or it can win you a place in an illegal stunts team also......"  
" Are you suggesting something ? " She asked handing him the tapes and the camera back .  
" This may come a little sudden kid , but I wanna buy this stunt of yours . "  
"It's all yours. " She replied stepping out of the car .  
He stepped out after her.  
" So you're not asking anything in return for me taking your stunt ? You know, I get money from this."  
" No. You can sell it , eat it ,or do whatever you want with it. I've lost my money anyway. That stunt was supposed to be a whole lot more than it was ."  
" You're stupid , you know . " He said , laughing.  
She turned towards him , frowned , her mascara was dripping from her eye lashes .  
" Who the fuck do YOU think YOU are to talk to ME like this ? !" She asked nervously and brutally pushed him back .  
She would of expected some kind of a reaction , to push her back or something , but he just rose his hands as 'surrender' and turned away.  
" Whatever kid , this is just easy money I just made today. I'm waiting if you wanna grab a bite and talk . " He said while heading towards a fast food.  
The short haired brunette watched him as he held the tapes and camera tight and ran on the red light , towards the Yellow fast food. Who was this man ? Yeah , Xander Cage . Besides that she didn't knew anything . She looked around . She was supposed to do what anyway ? She shook her head and ran towards the fast food.  
She found him at a table , ordering something.  
  
She sat nervously and looked at him.  
" Are you hungry ? " He asked.  
" Only if you're payin'......"  
" Sure..."  
" Yeah , I'll need a coffee and some Kent. "  
" No smoking allowed here kid. "  
" I'm NOT a kid god damn it ! "She replied hitting the table with her fist.  
Some people stared.  
" Okay...then a coffee and a cheeseburger and fries."  
He said to the woman . As soon as the blonde dissapeared , she breathed and started to ask .  
" Fine now. this is the sudden thing that ever happened in my life , so who the hell are you , what do you want and why did you saved me ? "  
  
" Xander Cage. To see just how good you are . Because people with balls like yours are hard to find and it would of been a shame to end up in prison at your age. Anything else ? "  
The girl just shook her head as in " you're insane" and sipped some coffee.  
" This is fucking wierd Xander . First off , you save me from the police , after that you talk to me like you know me for years and try to buy a cartoon's tape from me , second off , from what I'm gettin' here it seems like you want me in a stunts team , third off , you have this kind of a team ?"  
" Nope. I AM the team."  
She rolled her eyes and asked herself if it would of been better to just leave him there and get back to her life. After that they both looked straight into eachother's eyes . After a few tensioned moments they bursted into laughter.  
" God , this is so fucking wierd.........."  
" Okay wierdo , you haven't told me your name ."  
" Call me .... Dana."  
" You paused. Is that your real name ? "  
" No."  
" Why ? "  
" When you get in the shit I'm in you don't want anyone to know your real name ."  
" Hhmmmmmmm...if you say so..........Dana.........I think I saw that name in a game once......so you're in for the challenge ? "  
" Challenge ? "  
" 15 days from now a stuntsmen team is competing with me, you , my friend and his girlfriend. Who wins gets the money."  
" What ? You ahven't told me anything about a challenge ? Is this why you came to the contest to find someone willing to do this ? "  
" Yeah......"  
" I thought you wanted me because I was good and I would of made my own stunts to get money!"  
" You are good that's why I want you in my team .In or out ? "  
She let out a nervous sigh. God damned men ! They always had something with challenges like this . But so did she . She took another sip from the coffee and looked outside at the silver C-Class Mercedes parked over the street , with no back door on the left side. And she looked at him .  
" You don't even know me and you're saving my ass and asking me to get in a team ."  
" Well your ass is worth it I guess ." He says taking a bite from the cheeseburger .  
" Whatever........." She paused.  
" I'm in."  
***********  
A/N : :p I hate this Chapter ! It didn't turned out how I wanted it.........please be kind in your reviews..........the next chapie witll strat with the action ! Finally ! I have awaited for this moment since forever ! 


	3. Adrenaline Junkie

A/N: Aussie_Girl suggested me to make Xander and Dana involved in a romantic relationship,despite what I wrote in the summary.  
So I need your opinion on this,( whoever might actually read this story that is ) Okay ? Leave it in a review.  
  
And yes , all the car data you find here is stocked in my head.But if anyone thinks I should make a list or something  
at the end of the Chapters to explain terms or some techincal things or techniques that might appear here , please  
also tell me in the reviews .I don't want certain stuff to go not fully understood.  
If 5 to 10 people tell me I should do that, then I will.  
So-Called-Disclamer: Triple X belongs to me. Ha ! So whoever sues me better do it after I finish the story.  
BIT doesen't belong to me, I don't feel the need for theme since I dig more into Nike.  
Xander couldn't help but smirk .So he continued eating his food.  
"Good.But we have a problem." He said with his mouth full.  
" Huh ? "  
" That arm of yours."  
Dana looked at her arm. She totally forgot about it.Now the blood dried above the wound and stopped the bleeding,but it will  
get infected soon.  
Her jeans jacket was ripped in that part,not too much but the wound must of been more deeper than it looked like since  
the jeans material was bloodstained and the stains stopped somewhere above her elbow.  
"Oh my God ! Why didn't you tell me ?! I'll go to the bathroom, be right back." She replied, but Xander pulled her by the arm.  
  
"No need to be seen anymore,we already got looks from half of the people here.Come with me."  
He paid quickly for what they consumed and went towards the car with his cheeseburger in his hands.She entered but Xander  
signaled her as he was packing the cameras and tapes in a blue sports bag with the white inscription 'BIT'.  
  
"What ? "  
"Follow me, we don't need this car anymore."  
"And we're leaving it here because......?"  
"We don't need it."  
"Um...yeah........don't you think they'll find out fingerprints on it?"  
No reply came from the taller man in front of her as he opened a car that was about 100 m away from theme.It was a red   
Toyota. MR2, she recognized the model, it was one of her favorites, on Top 5 Most Wanted Cars For Dana.  
"Why are you smirking ? " He asked.  
" Maybe you have no idea, but this red baby right here is on my favorites list."  
" Of course. You women want a lot of cars but if they break who do you call for help ?" He said and striked a pose.  
" We call an anvelope in the back of our trunk or whatever is not working." She replied from the other side of the car ,  
pushing her chin up.  
"Right......."  
" This car has a engine model 3S-GE , the fuel injection is multipoint , 5 speed manual transmission and if I'm not wrong this is   
one of the '91-94 models. Shall I continue ? " She rosed her eyebrow.  
"Had your moment of glory kid...." He replied with his tongue playing in his mouth.  
And he entered the car.  
She smirked and entered on the passenger's seat .The car smelled new , it was enough to turn her face a bit and the smell of vinyl  
would tickle her senses.  
The windows were clean and the mirrors were adjusted perfectly.  
" I shouldn't ask how you got this ,hm ?"  
" No."  
"Okay."  
The rest of the road was in silence. She felt pressure all over her body . She was not planning to get further, she didn't knew the   
man. He was okay , he saved her but that was it . From an unknown reason to her , she didn't trusted him.  
  
"You know what ? "  
" What ?"  
" Stop."  
He stopped.  
"Why ? "  
" It's nothing personal , it's just that I don't trust you , that's all."  
"So why did you agreed to enter the team ? " He replied.  
" I was in the he-saved-my-life-I-should-trust-him mode .It's just that I don't trust people in genereal so no offense."  
He smirked again.  
"Look kid , I didn't took you in because I like your face , but because you've got some skills.Why would I have a reason   
to harm you ? You're gonna get us money from all those stunts ."  
"Yeah , but you don't know me and I don't know you."  
"Okay then , put your seatbelt on."  
"Why ? "  
" Put it, I'm gonna show you you know me."  
"What ? "  
He didn't reply , instead he got on top of her and passed the seatbelt on the other side of the chair.  
"Now keep silent and hold on. And I mean it !"  
"Wha--..."  
Xander took a turn on an intersection , passed on the red light and speeded up to the docks.  
Everything was deserted there , no other cars were in the area.But she knew these docks.  
This was the place where all the drifters warmed up before they started their illegal drifting shows on the roads.Also here the  
rookies were learning how to drift.  
She looked at him. What exactly were they doing here ?  
His eyes were scanning for something known only to him witch he didn't seem to find yet....until now.He turned the car  
towards a deserted ramp, and started to go towards it, slowly. The front wheels went about 50 cm up on the ramp, like  
for a check , then it strted to go backwards and stopped at 50m away from the ramp.  
Beyond the ramp rested various boxes filled with fish , all in a row it must of been about 6 to 10m long row.  
  
" Okay kid. You know what a drift is don't you ?"  
  
" Don't offend me I do drifting for a living , why ?"  
" And you know what a fwd ( a/n : front wheel drive) is , don't you ?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Good , then you'll understand this after we finish.Let's hope we have a good suspension..."  
Somehow something inside her told her she knew exactly what he was going to do. And something also told her she should rip   
the seatbelt off and jump out of the car.  
Too late. He already started to speed up towards the rusted ramp.  
She breathed.  
  
The car approached the ramp full speed and the tires contact with the metal made the old ramp scream like she was breaking  
into pieces.It went up on it and suddenly it felt like the whole car lost its weight.  
The tires started to spin cutting trough thin ar as they passed above the fish boxes and , after a few seconds, the front bar  
touched the concrete , but the car didn't stopped, the speed was the same , it continued speeding a few seconds, as Xander   
tried to regain its control. It was almost there....  
The car suddenly turned as he pulled the side break .As the car drifted in an oblic line the front went a bit on the left ,as the  
wheels started to scream and scratch the concrete as they were now nothing more but smoke.  
Suddenly the car redressed and stopped.  
He looked at her.  
She had her mouth opened and her hands clutched to the seat.  
  
"Kid , are you okay ?"  
  
"WHAT exactly were you trying to prove to me ?"  
  
"First tell me what you think."  
"It was......okay. But not even you can do more then one fwd ,huh ? "  
" And I thought you're gonna praise me..." he replied , dissapointed.  
" Xander man , my breath stopped......is that enough praise for you ? SO ! I am asking you again what the fuck was this ?!"  
Before he could open his mouth , he heard sound of cars approaching.  
They both turned and saw police cars heading towards the docks.they were about 2 of theme .  
They looked at eachother .  
Dana got her seatbelt off and Xander started the engine again , the car roaring under theme.  
  
" And to answer your question , I did this to show you you know me . That you're exactly like me!"  
"What do you mean ? "  
He turned the car with the front towards the policemen's cars.  
" You're an adrenaline junkie." 


	4. Home

"Hold on to the seat kid !Go in the back and get ready to jump at any time , okay ? " He told her as the engine started to roar like a beast inside the car.  
  
" Like I have a choice...." She mumbeled as she squeezed herself trough the two seats in the front.  
  
Xander started the car full speed ahead witch caused her to fall on the backseat with a bump.  
  
"Ow! What are you doing ? "  
  
"I don't know! How the hell did they got here ?!" He replied frowning.  
  
" Damn if I know. Speed ahead!"  
  
"Excuse me ? "  
  
'C'mon ! They're morons , they're not going to bump into us ! Just speed in front of theme and we'll have clear way , trust me !"  
  
Xander shooked his head , but pushed the gas.  
  
The car started to speed towards the Police cars .The white and blue ones tagged along for a couple of seconds and ran towards theme also, but in a short moment, close to the impact, they broke up and Xander went right trough the middle , letting out a cheer , as Dana laughed and screamed along with him.  
  
He speeded up the road , not minding the red lights or the cars at the intersections , and hurried up some small streets , ending up somewhere in the ghettos , to a place totally unfamiliar to her ,and there he stopped. He looked at the watch on his hand.The 'race' took almost 15 minutes from the start from the moment the policemen lost their traces.  
  
"Damn.....I'm getting older." He told silently to himself and stepped out of the car.  
  
Dana followed. The place was somewhere near factories and old buildings .She was surprised people actually lived there ,but they were quite numerous from the number of the ones outside , joking around, screaming , walking or just hanging from the windows. In front of her was something that looked like an old factory also, but as Xander made her a sign to follow she discovered , after exiting the huge elevator , that this was actually his house. Tough she asked herself if she could name the place 'house'.  
  
It was nothing more but a huge room , probably , before the factory was closed it was used for depositing stuff. In the rest she was sure that if yu would of asked for any kind of junk or gear , Xander would have it. From tons of CD's and audio/video tapes to skaters and mountain climbing gear . Not to mention the room was stuffed with Coke cans and she could notice various slices of pizza that rested on some tables and desks. He had corners filled with nothings , like exchange parts for cars and motorcycles and sports magazines . On the ceiling and walls rested posters , articles and photos. Somewhere she noticed a bed that wasn't made. The windows were too dirty to be able to give light from outside or inside, and the elevator didn't seem so stable. Xander was , in a wierd way , protected.  
  
"You actually live here ?" She asked with her hands in her back pockets.  
  
"Yeah , why , not so your taste ? "  
  
"Are you kidding ? This place is great!" She said laughing and sat on a chair in front of a computer.  
  
Xander smirked and put the tapes on a row , somewhere in a box . After that he put the cameras in some hooks on the ceiling.  
  
" That's quite an.....how to say ? Ingenious idea for hanging a camera....."  
  
"Well I usually put theme here to record the parties I have here.They usually get pretty wild and they sell good afterwards.Especially if you want to surprise anyone that has no idea what he did the night before ."  
  
"Well damn. Is there anything out of order you DON'T do ?"  
  
"Orgies." He answered and started to search trough a fridge on the opposite side of the room. He heard Dana's laugh from the other side.She seemed to laugh everytime,even if she was in trouble.  
  
He came back with two cans of Coke and some Pizza, and turned the music on.  
  
"Hungry ? "  
  
"Yeah ! Thanks !"  
  
They both sat at a table near the fridge. That part of the big room seemed to be the kitchen even if nothing else was there to cook with , yet it had a fridge, sink and table. Dana started to notice Xander's style. She opened the Coke and started to eat. She was starving .  
  
"What's up with all those holes in your ears ? "  
  
" Oh these.....dunno....I just like piercings ,why ? "  
  
"Just asking . Did theme yourself ? "  
  
" Well 2 were made when I was little, the other two in the left ear when I was about 13 or 14, and the other ones, the ones in the right ear ,the one lower and also the one up here were made by myself before every driving exam , after the exam at writing , I made the one lower and after I took the license the one up."  
  
" Well.....you have quite a history there."  
  
She smirked and started to eat. They stood there for a while , eating and drinking , with Xander walking around, arranging stuff or testing cameras or wheeles from rollerblades and skateboards.  
  
" Um...Xander....."  
  
"Yeah ? " He responded while looking inside a camera trying to fix something.  
  
" I don't wanna seem rude or anything , but where am I gonna sleep ? If you don't have any other room or anything I mean."  
  
" I don't have a hotel room if that's what you're asking.I guess you can't go back to where to lived for now ,huh ? Well then , until everything clears up and we start the team and stuff , you're welcomed to stay here , but under some conditions."  
  
"That are....?"  
  
" You don't mess with my video games , you don't clean anything up , you don't cook and you don't answer the phone."  
  
" Uh....I think I can live with you for a while and doing nothing..." She answered, amused of his answer." But why not answer the phone ? You have a girlfriend that is not suppoed to know I'm here ? "  
  
"Girlfriend ?" He frowned.  
  
" Hey , or boyfriend !" She rised her hands, defensive.  
  
" I didn't meant that . No , it's just that it's safer not many people knowing you're here after all the comotion downtown today . It's quite possible the police is already after you."  
  
" I'm just a racer , they'll give up soon, they have criminals on the loose."  
  
" Whatever, but just don't."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
Dana stared around for a while.  
  
" And....do have any clothes ? Just that....I'm dirty. I promise to wash theme and give theme back to you as soon as I clean mine."  
  
" You might as well throw that jacket away you know." He replied.  
  
" I don't have anything else to wear , all my stuff are at home, and I can't go there for now."  
  
Xander put the camera down and opened a closet with its doors filled with posters. Between the mess, he got out something.  
  
"They won't fit you , but this is all good I have for now. Don't worry after you'll get the money off your stunt tapes, you'll have more."  
  
" I thought the credit will be all yours." She answered taking the clothes from his hands.  
  
" Well, since now you're staying with me I can't steal your work.Either way , you'd feel bad if I take all the money. Don't worry, I get my share too."  
  
She shook her head smiling and turned to check out her clothes. A black T-shirt with a grafitti-like inscription on it , and a pair of khaki baggy pants. She turned towards Xander that was working on his camera. She frowned. Xander didn't seemed the type to wear baggy pants , it was enough to look at his clothing style from now containing a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of red and black leather pants. Wierd....  
  
She went behind him and started to change. The clothes were definetely NOT her size.The T-Shirt was with about 3 number larger and the pants too. She smirkd thinking it was good she was chubby and didn't lost weight from her hips, otherwise the pants would of fell off her.  
  
"Okay . Ready. Know any place where I can wash theme or something?"  
  
" No."  
  
"Uh.....then what do I do with these ? "  
  
" Well throw theme. I promise tomorrow you'll have other ones. I have a friend that works with these sort of stuff , she'll get something . Is there anything you'd prefer ?"  
  
" Not to throw my clothes away . But if you're asking. something like you gave me , but a bit smaller."  
  
" Okay."  
  
She put her clothes on a crimson leather sofa that was in the middle of the room and joined Xander that sat on the table with the camera.  
  
" Why are you doing these things for me anyway ? I don't usually trust people that help me too much."  
  
" You go by the principle 'Watch it sister, people might tell you that the river ain't deep ' ? "  
  
" How did you knew that ? "  
  
" You lost this in the car." He replied and handed her a small agenda with Sylvester the cat on it. Near the cat it was written ' Don't trust people you need, they might tell you that the river ain't deep.'  
  
" You....thank you !" She said and put the agenda in her pocket.  
  
" I didn't looked trough it if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Xander turned towards the sofa and took a small cell phone that rested on its pillows.  
  
"Xander. Hey ! What's up ? Ihm.....yeah sure . "  
  
He closed the phone and turned towards Dana that was reading one of the articles on his walls.  
  
" Yo, kid ! Tomorrow we'll meet our team . "  
  
" Already ?"  
  
"Yeah, kid. C'mon now , go to sleep, we wake up at 5 ."  
  
"5?! Why so early ?"  
  
" We have lots of stuff to do. Go rest in my bed , I'll wake ya up."  
  
She headed for the bed and made room between all the sheets , and curled up to sleep.  
  
"Hey , you mind if I let the music on ? "He asked turning the music a bit silent.  
  
"No , it's okay...." She replied.  
  
She heard various sounds around the room, Xander working maybe,the sound of the fridge. She asked herself if it was safe to sleep here, with a man she hardly knew. But they were in the same bussiness afterall weren't they ? Well, wether she was caught by the police or getting into trouble with Xander it was the same thing wasn't it ? She gained a bit of her trust anyway . She decided that she was okay for now , he seemed like a nice guy. Sort of..... Soon she felt dizzy and drifted away into sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Something shook her. She soon realized it was someone's hand. Panicked , she was ready to scream , but she soon reminded where she was. She opened her eyes and , in a very dim light she noticed Xander's face in front of her.  
  
" Kid, wake up. We have to go." 


	5. Devil's Dance

A/N: You all know I need more opinions and more reviews. So tell me, everyone that reviews wether I should make Xander and Dana involved romantically. The story was not done like this, but if the readers request , it will be.So , press the button and review.Again , if you don't understand some notions, please leave a comment in the review.Lower, with the Policemen , MR2 goes 100.Some might say it ain't real, but MR2 from Toyota reach 100 very very fast, from 5.0 to 6.45 seconds.  
  
Dana exited the building facing the cold wind of the early morning .One glimpse on his handwatch and she knew it was 4 in the morning. She didn't knew the exact place where they were , but somewhere they could see some lights pumping. It meant they were close to downtown.But she could be wrong .  
  
Xander was walking down the stairs in front of her , to the car, with his hands filled with equipment and cameras .She shiverd.  
  
" Xander , do you have a jacket or something ? It's cold as hell !"  
  
" Hm ? Oh....." He got his leather jacket off and threw it to her." It's not gonna keep much warmth but it's okay. I'll make it warm in the car. C'mon now, we're gonna be late."  
  
He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt , and his tattoos were visible on his arms.  
  
" Holy fuck ! Where did you get those ?" She found herself talking.  
  
" From a tattoo artist...they usually do these sort of things."He replied while putting the cameras on the backseats.  
  
" Man...they're great....I only have three until now.I want to make myself some barbed wire on my left arm as soon as I get some money."  
  
Xander smirked and closed the door telling her to get in.  
  
Dana got inside the car in the passanger's seat next to him.It was still pitch black in some places. Xander started the car fast and entered on the deserted road.Few cars were around ,but he wasn't drivng fast , like she expected.The speed barely got to 50.  
  
The lights of the city were dancing in front of her ,along with the cars passing by .Everytime a Police car was near Xander either went on a different road either avoided them as good as he could.The lighs were playing on their faces. Since no one was on the streets , and the Police cars in the area were rare he got some time to pass on the red light in intersections also. The night in town was quiet , some Ambulance sirens were heard from time to time, music from unseen places.The lights were all yellow and dim.  
  
" Xander you haven't told me where we're going tough....." She said after waking up from the dream state she was in.  
  
" Now we're heading towards Cali."  
  
" Wowowowow!!! " Dana jumped off her seat." Cali like California ?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She fell back on her seat. " And you were about to tell me when ? "  
  
" When you were curious enough to ask."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Xander laughed.  
  
" In an hour we'll be meeting with our guys at a gas station ,and speed ahead. Thing is they have a Police record and it's not safe for them to travel trough the city by daytime. Also, when we stop someplace remember me to show you something with the cameras."  
  
" What ? "  
  
" You'll need to learn to work with them. You'll see why."  
  
" Ok. When will we stop anyway ? You seem to be in need of gas."  
  
"Damn...you're right. We'll wait until we spot the gas stsation."  
  
"Okay , but I'm hungry and I need a pack of cigars."  
  
" Those are not good for your health."  
  
"Oh really ? " She asked sarcastic.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She leaned on the back of the car and watched Xander trough the glass of the store.He was paying for the gas and buying something. The young woman behind the counter was almost nervously staring st him . She had the reasons to , Xander was probably 20cm taller than she was, angry face , tattoos filling his arms and a muscular mass were a first impression of a guy looking for trouble. Imposant stature, imposant body and imposant voice. She thought that by now the woman had one hand on the counter and another one on the alarm button.  
  
Xander got out with a bag in his left hand and in his right hand two white fast food carton glasses.  
  
"Coffee.." he said handing her one . Afterwards he circled the car and put the bag on the hood and leaned in front of the left frontal wing of the car.Dana folloed him."Cigars. A lighter And some junk food."  
  
" How did you knew Pall Mall were my favorites ? " She asked while opening the pack.  
  
" I saw the pack you threw in my garbage can yesterday."  
  
" You have an eye for detail...." She replied taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Their car was parked near the exit from the gas station,but the lights didn't hit their faces or their car number.This was the meeting point.Now they had to wait.  
  
" I'm sorry for the clothes.After we get our money we;'ll get you in a store or something." he said drinking from his coffee cup.  
  
" No worries. They're quite confortable." She replied between some bad attempts to get on the hood , above the left frontal wing, next to Xander.Her pants were too slippery.  
  
Xander was close to laughing, seeing her, almost getting pissed off , he reminded him of a five year old.  
  
" Hold this." He said to her handing his coffee.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and lifted her on the hood.Afterwards he took his coffee back.  
  
"Heh...thanks."  
  
" You somehow English ? "  
  
" Why you ask ?"  
  
" Dunno , I just feel a little accent ...."  
  
" Mom. She was English."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Afterwards nothing but silence.Sounds from the gas station , and yet again , the urban noise, as the minutes passed .  
  
" So how did you got in this car thing anyway ? "  
  
" Why do you ask ? "  
  
" Because many kids I saw were doing it just to show off with daddy's car and shit like that . You are doing stunts.And more, you're a girl . "  
  
" I'm a feminist , but I'll try to ignore the last part......why you ask ? That's easy : I absolutely adore cars , and , like you said it yesterday , I'm an adrenaline junkie.And stooooop calling me a kid...."  
  
" That's all?"  
  
" And it was the easiest way to get money. I do what I like. I don't want to be stuck in a place working 24/7 , go back home to a boring husband , fight with him and the children , eat , go to sleep and the next morning wake up at 6 in the morning doing it all over again."  
  
" I'll drink to that ! " He said rising his cup of coffee in the air.  
  
" You ? "  
  
" The exact same reason."  
  
She lifted her coffe in the air,toasting with Xander.  
  
" The nose ring is what intrigues me.You look like one of those angry punkers."  
  
"Hahaha.....very funny."  
  
" I mean it. You have some sort of special love for piercings or something ?"  
  
" Piercing and tattoos.We're alot alike ,mister Cage....."  
  
" Hey , you said you were hungry...." Xander said hading her a chocolate bar.  
  
" You seem to know my tastes. Thanks."  
  
It was 5 . Yet no light was at the horizon .Another sign winter was close.Dana found herself trying to calculate how long they'll be on the road.From New york to Cali .....She sighed and took another bite from the chocolate bar.  
  
Xander on the other side was worried.Cobey and Tanya should of been there already. The coffee was getting cold . Everything was so deserted , he was close to believe no one else was alive in the city except for him , Dana and the girl from the gas station. The cologne that he aciddentaly spilled on the clothes he gave to her was mixed with the smell of the cigars .It tickeled his senses. She was considerably smaller than he was, and his jacket was so large that the sleeves reached to her knuckles and pretty close to her knees.She looked like some sort of a lost child ,in her left hand the chocolate bar and the coffee and in the right the cigar she smoked franatcally from.  
  
Suddenly, along with the scratch of the rubber on the concrete he knew they were there.  
  
A black Land Rover stopped at the limit almost hitting their car.Both their coffees spilled.  
  
" Who the fuck do you fucking think you fucking are ?!" Dana screamed heading towards the car.Xander grabbed her shoulder smiling.  
  
" It's okay, we were expecting them."  
  
From the car got out a woman and a man that both saluted Xander.Dana noticed the Rover had a protection bar so hard and big it could stop a truck.  
  
" Your new girlfriend ? " The guy with spikey hair asked.  
  
" Hell no ! Partner. I'm Dana."  
  
" Cobey."  
  
" Hell no ? You offend me . " Xander replied.  
  
The man shaked hands with her and the woman too , sultry faced, catwalking on her high heels,introducing herself as Tanya.  
  
The young man was dressed like a hip -hopper , large navy blue jeans,and a large T-Shirt with the number 88 written on it with red numbers.He had the spikiest hair she'd ever seen.Even more spikey than hers. The young woman seemed to be his twin sister,the same black hair, tough hers was long, black very short dress with the same number.First thing Dana noticed was that she had the longest legs she'd ever seen on a woman.  
  
" Okay man...so where we goin' ? " Cobey asked.  
  
" California , where the sun always shines!"  
  
" Yeppie-fukcing-ya-yay......" Dana's voice was heard in the background as she lighted another cigarette.  
  
" Okay then , let's not waste time.What you got ? "  
  
" Everything I could load in the car. You ?"  
  
" Everything and more. I got the climbing gear too along with those cameras you love so much."  
  
" I love ya , man.Hey girls, would you mind riding in the Toyota ? Me and Cobey should stay for a while with the equipment and discuss about it and about the stunts."  
  
" Sure." Tanya replied kissing Cobey and getting on the passenger's seat.  
  
" Just be sure to let me know where to go." Dana replied and turned towards the car, quite amazed when she saw Tanya on her seat.She got in . " Let me guess you're tired or you don't know how to drive."  
  
" Unfortunately , both." She responded.  
  
" A-ha.....okie dokie then.....first I want to tell you that if we speed , I will speed and , second , I smoke in the car. A lot."  
  
"Okay hon. I do the last part too." Tanya replied laughing.Dana laughed back.  
  
In the Land Rover the music started.Some hip-hop band she'd probably never heard of was swearing its heart out, and they drifted off on the road. Dana didn't wasted time and drifted off behind them. She asked Tanya to look between Xander's tapes that were scattered on the floor . Finally she found some hard rock and turned it loud enough to be heard .From the small talk Dana managed to have with Tanya besides how many guys the woman managed to screw in a week , Dana convinced herself Tanya was the type that would accept almost anything , so she didn't bother to ask wether the music was too loud or not her type.  
  
Somewhere beyond the artificial lights , the sun was coming up.yet the sky was a bit cloudy. Cobey was driving fast and Dana was not used with the Toyota yet , so they lost them a couple of times . Suddenly, at an intersection , a Police car was passing .Dana tought Cobey is gonna drive slower but he didn't , so she got close to him , trying to draw his attention that Police was near.  
  
Cobey cut the Police car's face , so close it ripped the paint off, leaving a small metallic line on the front.  
  
" Shit ! " Dana screamed, and passed on with the Land Rover."He didn't want to be spotted ?!And he fucking rips Police cars into pieces ?!"  
  
Tanya was confused. Dana threw the cigar out the window and speeded close to the Land Rover as the Police car was after them.backup were on their way , she was sure. The window on Xander's side was down.He looked angry and was gesticulating franatically towards Cobey who seemed to be laughing.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing ?!" Dana screamed trying to drive in a straight line with them.  
  
" Don't lose us, we'll be out of town in a short while ! Stay on our tail and be careful! We'll try to lose the cops!."Xander yelled back.  
  
" The co-- try to lose the fucking cops. Sure ! The cops , god damn it!" She talked to herself  
  
Suddenly, three other Police cars appeared out of nowhere behind them.  
  
" Meet you on the highway! " She screamed and before Xander or Cobey could say something she parted away from them and turned right at an intersection with two of the four cars following her.  
  
" What are you doing ? " Tanya asked.  
  
" I dunno. Just hold on to your seat , I'll try to get rid of this assholes." She said and turned the wheel violently to another street.Xander used the method, maybe it would work.  
  
But there were not enough streets and she was lost herself.The tires screetched on the road, as she was speeding on unknown streets.  
  
The cars didn't gave up,but somewhere between two blocks and a garbage car ,one of the Police cars dissappeard.  
  
"Tanya, look out. Is there only one car behind us ?"  
  
"Yeah.....where did the other go ? " She said with her head out the window.  
  
" They're gonna stop us in some place we can't go back or forth.Damn it ! What the hell did Cobey thought he was doing anyway ?!"  
  
" Fuck him , he's always like that I'll deal with him later.Can you get us out of here ?" Tanya bursted out.  
  
"Fuck him alright ! As for getting out....dunno"  
  
She got out on the road again. The streets looked familiar , but nothing she could exactly remember of.Decided to stay out of small street in fear of a Police cars ambush or a dead end. Road signs told the Highway was close. She pressed the breaks violently as three police cars speeded up and stopped in front of her .  
  
" Shit ,girl ! " Tanya screamed looking around at the Police cars that were gatheing from all over the place. In a matter of 7 to 8 seconds , they had 3 in front , one in the right and one in the back.Nowhere to go.Enough space to speed up, yes, but where to ?  
  
" Get out of the car with your hands in the air."  
  
Nothing.  
  
" God damn you Cobey and Xander !! Fuck it ! Fuck it ! " Tanya hit around her.  
  
Dana stood motonless, with her hands clutched to the steering wheel , eyes fixated at the cars in front of her, her shoulders still a bit up from the violent break.  
  
" Okay Tanya....I dunno what I'm gonna do , but put your seatbelt , just in case, okay ?"  
  
Tanya didn't argued.  
  
" I repeat ! Get out of the car with your hands in the air , and put them on the hood.If you oppose arrest we will fire.You have 10 seconds to come out.10...."  
  
The world turned upside down and the reflection of the race she had the night before was vivid in her mind as he started to count.  
  
"....7....6.....5....."  
  
She couldn't go frontal , if they started to fire, her head would be a good target.  
  
".....4...3....."  
  
She had to turn with her back at them, so they would fire in the trunk and back window.  
  
"Tanya, get down okay ? As low as you can, they might shoot."  
  
" What are you gonna do ?"  
  
"Dunno. But we'll try a Devil's dance."  
  
She pressed the gas, but just to hear the roar of the engine  
  
"....2...1..."  
  
She speeded up to them ,as she reached 100 . She prayed for fear and fear they had , because they first got out of the way before putting their hands on their guns. She split two seconds in two options ,as a couple of meters departed her of the other cars she made her choice.  
  
Rear wheel drive, long slide drift.  
  
She pulled the E-brake and turned the car suddely , very close to them , almost hitting one Policeman , and speeded ahead , towards the other car that blocked the road ,as she heard one bullet perforating trough the back of the car.It was exactly in the middle, no room to pass it in the right nor the left.  
  
Suddenly , A black shadow come full speed , from a small street to the left , and hit the white car's trunk with the frontal protection bar , pushing it violently off the road .And speeding ahead,as Dana followed it , but she lost it in a matter of seconds.No Police car was heard tough.  
  
As she reached the highway in only a couple of minutes along with Tanya's screams of joy , another car came out of nowhere , bigger than hers and cut her face .Both cars screetched their wheels , departing , the Land Rover on the left side of the road and the Toyota on the right.  
  
Cobey and Xander came out ,as the two women , and met in the middle of the road.  
  
" Who the fuck had the great idea of putting the Police on our trail ?! " Dana started.  
  
" You asshole ! Like last night wasn't enough ! !" Tanya screamed pushing Cobey with her hands in the chest.  
  
" The car slipped !"  
  
" It slipped !!"  
  
"Tanya , I swear , I lost control ! But it was funny as fuck ! " He replied laughing.  
  
Tanya pushed him once again , and she started to laugh.Xander followed as Dana bursted out the laugh she kept behind her lips.  
  
" WHAT did you do to the car ?!" Xander asked, eyes wide open, as he stopped from laughing along .  
  
"Well, Policemen , with guns , you know, the usual!!"  
  
" How did you hit it ? God!" He replied putting his hands behind his head his mouth twisting , undecided to chose between a smile or a scream, looking at the car.  
  
Tanya and Cobey , after laughing their lungs out , started to look for a fake car number they had to replace the old one as Xander and Dana got to the car and evaluated damages.  
  
" We can't ride in this cars anymore Xander." She said while they both controlled the bullet holes in the back of the car.  
  
" I know. How the hell you got ...8..9..10....13 bullets in the car ?!"  
  
" Ask the cops."  
  
" Damn it."  
  
" Are you sure this Cobey guy is alright ? Why the hell...."  
  
" Dana , I swear , he lost control of the car.He was kind of high if you know what I mean."  
  
" Oh, now we have a drug lord with us ?"  
  
" He just consumes them."  
  
"Nice. What now ?"  
  
"This now." Tanya came out of nowhere, with two khaki cans in her hands.  
  
"?"  
  
" We burn it.They'll find our fingerprints all over the place."  
  
Dana drifted from the car as the other three poured gasoline on the car .The highway was still deserted, but as the light came out more and more , the traffic would be intense in a matter of minutes. She lighted another cigar.  
  
"C'mon , cars are coming ! " Cobey hurried everyone as he poured the last leak of gasoline close to the Rover and threw the can trough the other's car window.  
  
" You wanna do the honors ? " Cobey asked Dana.  
  
" It's a waste,cars like this are hard to find." She replied closing the door , and she threw the cigar in the gasoline as Cobey started the car.  
  
He started to run along with the wind as, behind theme , hand in hand with the rising Sun , the car exploded. 


End file.
